Cita a ciegas
by Lady Amoran
Summary: John es obligado por Harry a ir a una cita a ciegas. Aunque esta podría resultar mejor -o peor- de lo que había planeado


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación es mio (que mas quisiera yo), son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat (aquello que gustan de alimentarse de las lagrimas). Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

 **Este Fanfic participa en el intercambio de San Valentin del foro I am Sherlocked**

* * *

¿Azul o verde? Era aquella la encrucijada en la que se encontraba John Watson la mañana de lo que parecía ser un cálido día. Verde o Azul, eran los colores de las dos playeras que se encontraban frente a él obligándolo a decidir por una, tenía que verse bien, dar una buena impresión… ¡Pero no quería nada de eso!

Mataría a Harry por esto. No le quedaba ninguna duda, a ella y a Mary por ayudarla. Porque era simplemente ridículo. ¡Una cita a ciegas! No era como si él no pudiese conseguir alguien con quien pasar San Valentín. Era completamente capaz de relacionarse con otras personas. Aunque su hermana dudaba claramente de ello.

Le hubiese gustado negarse, pero su hermana era demasiado buena convenciendo gente de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, un poco de chantaje emocional y un "no quiero que estés sola como yo" le impidieron negarse.

Reprendiéndose mentalmente por eso, tomó la camisa azul a cuadros dando por concluido el dilema de quinceañera, que no sabía que ponerse en su primera cita.

Se miró con expresión cansada en el espejo, mientras suspiraba, ya estaba listo para su destino.

* * *

Tomó un taxi para llegar más rápido, arrepintiéndose aún más al ver todas las decoraciones en las calles por San Valentín encontraba en la ridícula situación de estar un 14 en febrero esperando como tonto en una mesa Aunque quizá eso era bueno, podía esperar un par de minutos más, luego irse, y decirle a su hermana que lo habían dejado plantado. Y podría pasar el resto del día viendo alguna serie en internet, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Decidido, esperaría otros 20 minutos deseando que ninguna de las personas en entrar al restaurante fuera su cita.

\- Eres John Watson.- maldijo en voz baja al oír como alguien pronunciaba su nombre a sus espaldas. Era una voz gruesa, obviamente de hombre… ¿Gruesa? ¿De hombre? ¡Demonios Harry! Debía tener una sería conversación con ella. Ya tenía 20 años, realmente podía definir sus gustos por su cuenta.

Volteó para disculparse con quien se supone sería su acompañante porque él no estaba realmente interesado en hombres, pero quedó enmudecido. Ante sus ojos se encontraba un joven de su edad, quizá unos años menor que él, aunque claramente más alto, de complexión delgada con un rostro que no pudo evitar que le parecía realmente hermoso, de cabello negro y rizado, con una apariencia sedosa. Vestido con una playera que debía ser una broma, por cómo se entallaba a su cuerpo. Ni la gabardina negra o la bufanda azul podían esconder aquello. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo, ¿podían existir ojos de un color tan hipnotizante?...

¡¿Qué demonios te sucede John!?

\- S-s-si, yo soy John W-watson – tartamudeo como un puberto.

\- Sí, lo se, del mismo modo que pareces ser un estudiante de medicina, con algún tipo de beca, por lo tanto no eres de una familia con mucho dinero, trabajas medio tiempo, tienes un hermano, mayor. Piensas entrar en el ejército, y te obligaron a estar aquí. Por cierto soy Sherlock Holmes – dijo rápidamente mientras se sentaba justo en su mesa.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! – John estaba perplejo, tratando de procesar toda la información que le habían proporcionado, ¿cómo es que había podido haber sabido todo eso? Se acaban de conocer no había manera de que supiera todo eso al menos que… – Fue Harry, ¿cierto?

-¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry? –.

-Es mi hermana, ella te debió todo lo que acabas de decirme, por supuesto-.

-¿Hermana? ¡Siempre hay algo! – Sherlock estaba molesto con aquella afirmación, él no conseguía información de otras personas, el solamente lo observaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas parecidas.- Y no la he conocido. Lo he deducido por completo. Fue realmente obvio.

-Fascinante.- murmuró John al terminar de escuchar a su acompañante recitar como había llegado a semejantes conclusiones. Dado que al ver la incredulidad de John, no dudó en demostrar un poco de lo que pudo observar.

\- No estoy realmente familiarizado con las citas, pero realmente necesito un mejor acompañante – dijo Sherlock ante la mirada atenta de John.

\- ¿Tienes pareja? – El cerebro de John, y su corazón, se detuvieron por un segundo. Debía irse sin duda, no podía estar con alguien que ya tenía una relación o algo parecido. Así que mientras formulaba una excusa adecuada para no parecer maleducado e irse observaba a Sherlock rebuscar entre su gabardina.

\- ¡Lo encontré! – exclamó con alegría el de cabello rizado, mientras mostraba algo que no era nada común. Un cráneo. – Generalmente es buena compañía pero no puedo andar con él, según mi gordo hermano.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste un cráneo?- preguntó realmente asombrado, aunque nunca logró escuchar una respuesta para ello.

El teléfono de Sherlock sonó para poner una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Esto es navidad! – gritó llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante. Saltó de su asiento y desapareció por la puerta. Logrando que John le perdiera la pista. Bueno, quizá eso era lo mejor, debía regresar a casa y reflexionar como de no ser gay pasó a babear por un hombre.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – preguntó un Sherlock que se notaba acelerado por correr tanto. – Puede ser peligroso.

\- ¡Oh por Dios si!

El frio del cuchillo descansaba en su cuello, su respiración cada vez se volvía más agitada, maldijo mentalmente a su hermana por planear esta estúpida cita a ciegas, y a él por seguirle la corriente.

El sonido de una pistola resonó por todo el callejón, un estremecimiento lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Fue un sonido realmente sordo, como si el aire se quejara de ser cortado por la bala.

Vio como el cuerpo de aquel hombre cayó a sus pies, al igual que aquel cuchillo que sostenía contra su cuello. Suspiró aliviado, por un momento llegó a creer que moriría.

Desde la oscuridad salieron aquellos cabellos rizados que lo habían metido en este problema para empezar, que lo había hecho recorrer todo Londres persiguiendo a una banda de secuestradores, que lo había usado de carnada para atrapar a ese ladrón de arte. Lo vio acercarse lentamente preguntándole si se encontraba bien, bajo la mirada para ver el cadáver a sus pies.

\- ¡Demonios Sherlock! Pudiste matarme – tomando aire levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos que desde un principio fueron su perdición. – Sabes nunca pensé decir esto, pero esta fue la mejor cita a ciegas que he tenido, incluido el asesinato.

\- Quizá debamos tener una segunda cita – susurró acercándose aun mas.

\- ¡Oh Dios claro que sí! – exclamo antes de tomarlo de la bufanda azul y besarlo.

* * *

Oh, bueno, yo siempre terminando las cosas a lo ultimo jejeje, espero les haya gustado realmente el Johnlock no es lo mio, pero he empezado a incursionar en él.

Este será un two-shot y en siguiente capitulo espero poder subirlo mañana temprano aun debo darle una última revisada.

Cualquier, duda, queja o sugerencia será bien recibido en un review:)

Saludos.


End file.
